


Castiel

by MintQueenJo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angels, Demons, Lots of Sex, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Secret Hunter Dean, Secret Identity, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintQueenJo/pseuds/MintQueenJo
Summary: Dean knew that he wasn't the best husband, he may forget the milk or to come home, or it was the fact that he kept that he was born into a monster hunting family and was a Hunter himself a secret. He worried about the day that his husband would find out and what that would mean for their future.He counted down the days before Cas would find out or would be thrust into that world for revenge. Counted down the seconds until that side of him was revealed.Dean failed to grasp the enigma that was Castiel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was published on Ao3 years ago and I took it down. Now with my spark back I decided to post it back up and continue.

Don't get caught. Don't get caught! Dean Winchester whispered to himself over and over as he snuck in through the back door. It was a quarter past two in the morning and he knew he'd be in trouble. He was caked with dirt and blood, had several cuts and bruises covering his body. Dean had kept one eye firmly closed so the blood seeping from the cut above his left eyebrow didn't get into it. Therefore he didn't see the person sitting in the chair either until the light switched on.

"Dean?"

Shit! Dean turned to look at the man staring at him. "Hey, Cas!"

"Oh my what happened to you?" The dark haired man got up quickly and looked him over.

"Well there was this car, and it was horribly wrecked and I may have fallen a couple of times trying to push it out of the woods. You know how it is people want their stolen wrecked cars back and call Bobby and I to get them and fix them."

"Dean, I'm a doctor and this isn't some simple fall!" Cas, shouted. "Tell me the truth!"

"I did!" Dean snarled before marching upstairs to take a shower. He stopped in the doorway to their bedroom and looked at himself in the mirror hanging on the wall. The cut on his forehead would need stitches. "Are you going to come stitch me up?!"

"You know how to do it. You don't want to tell me the truth then I won't help you, just act like you normally do trying to keep these mysterious wounds from me!" Cas marched past him throwing the first aid kit on the bed.

Dean grabbed the kit and headed back to the bathroom, "being fucking childish." He grumbled as he stripped off his clothing to take a shower and then sew himself up.

That night Dean found himself sleeping in their bed all alone, Cas had decided to sleep in the guest room they kept prepared when Sam spent the night. When morning came he had barely even slept, guilt from pissing off the one person you're supposed to put your faith and trust in having kept him up most of the night, he laid in bed until the light in the room became brighter. When he walked into the kitchen Cas was there with a cup of tea, it made him pause in the entryway his eyes trailed down the naked span of his back.

"No work today?"

"No. I got the next two days off unless I'm called in." The answer came in a whisper.

Dean bit his lip before walking forward and wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist, he placed a kiss on the other man's jaw. "Okay, let me hear it."

"Dean..."

"No just tell me, since we're not fighting and we can say what's on our minds clearly."

Cas set the cup down before starting. "You know where I work. You know how many people come in half dead or die the second they come in to the ER because of driving and drinking accidents, of people out getting hit by reckless drivers, or attacked while being mugged, shot, stabbed, raped, or just because you entered the wrong place at the wrong time. What if I had been on call last night and you got brought in and I saw you or even worse what if-" he had to stop and take a deep breath. "What if they called me in because of an accident and when I got there you had already been dead and the staff had to draw straws on who was going to tell me my husband had died that night?"

Cas shuttered and Dean squeezed his middle. "It wasn't like that. I was safe."

"Safe? Oh I guess the stitches in your forehead and the bruises are just something I can see. I must be wearing special contacts recently." Cas hissed.

"Okay, Jesus fucking Christ on a cracker! I don't want to fight again, can we just make up, stay home and watch movies, eat popcorn, curl up on the couch, and relax?" Dean groaned pulling an arm away so he could run a hand through his hair. "Cas, when was the last time we even had a meal together in silence without either of us being rushed or arguing?"

"A long time."

"Well then, I say we push last night aside, I'm sorry for making you worry. I'm fine. Now, I say for lunch we order chinese and watch movies."

"Okay." Cas placed a hand over the one still resting on his stomach, fingers intertwining. "I missed you last night."

"Shouldn't have slept in the other room then." Dean mumbled into Cas' hair. "Hey do you hear that?"

"What?"

"It's the sound of awesome make up sex waiting to happen." Dean kissed down the neck before him.

The shorter man hummed then moved the hand under his down his navel and under the band of the pajama pants he was wearing. "Oh, really? That's what it was?"

"Mmhm." Dean pressed the side of his face against Cas' shoulder. His fingers wrapping around his husband's semi-erect cock loosely, Cas' hand was still covering his. The taller man nipped the skin under his mouth as he moved his hand along the length of flesh in his hand, electing a moan from the smaller. Cas moved his hand from on top of Dean's to reach up and wound it in the other's sandy blond hair. With each stroke of Dean's hand Cas ground back into him with a moan.

"Dean!" Cas whined when the man pulled his hand away.

"Come on, lube's in the bedroom remember. I'm not going to fuck you here without it, so hold on." Dean started to turn away to head to the bedroom when Cas grabbed his arm and lead him over to the couch.

"Sit!" Cas pushed him down then dug in the bowl on the coffee table. "Ah ha!" He waved the bottle of lube in front of Dean's face. "I started hiding these around the house a few years ago-"

"That's not hiding! Anyone could reach in there and find it!" Dean muttered.

"-I forgot until well last night that I hid it in between the couch cushions." Cas had pulled his pants down and kicked them off. "I was able to come home early, around seven last night. I was going to make dinner so when you came home at nine all you had to do was come home, take those dirty work clothes off, have a nice shower." Castiel whispered as he sat on Dean's lap, his erection leaking pre-come. "Then afterwards I was going to let you fuck me on the kitchen table. But you never showed up so I thought you were working late and I was sitting on the couch and found this." He held up the half full tiny bottle. "And the good use I did put it through."

Dean groaned and reached down to pull his boxers down just enough to free his dick, he took the lube when Cas handed it to him and slicked up his fingers before reaching around the man on his lap and pressing one digit over the ring of muscle feeling it open around the tip. "When was the last time we had sex?" He grunted as he slid two fingers in him to the second knuckle.

"If you have to ask it must've been a while." Cas pressed their lips together. Dean's free hand came up to cup the back of his husband's neck as he tilted his head to deepen their kiss, fingers slowly working him open. Cas pushed back onto Dean's fingers when they found his prostate. "Fuck! Dean, now! Right now I need you."

"Okay babe, okay." He kissed Cas' nose then pulled his fingers out, Cas poured lube in his hand before wrapping it around Dean's length slicking it up. "I love you so much." Dean whispered against Cas' lips when he slid into him.

"Love you too." Came the reply.

Dean rested his hands on Cas' hips letting him control the pace, letting him rise on his knees just to slowly fall back down, Dean meeting him with a lazy thrust of his hips each time. A low moan came from the smaller man's throat, he leaned forward to wrap both arms around Dean's neck.

"Dean I need to tell you something, it's been on my mind for quite some time." He nipped at the skin of Dean's neck.

"Yeah, babe. What is it?" Dean's hands tightened their grip on his husband's hips as he started to thrust into him harder, feeling his insides start to tighten.

Though before either could speak the house phone began to ring, Dean groaned, letting his head fall on the back of the couch. "Let it go to voicemail."

Cas ignored him, slowly getting up, wincing when Dean slid out of him. "It may be the hospital!" He called when he picked up the phone. "Winchester household, Castiel speaking. “Oh hello. Dean it's your brother!"

He held out his hand for the phone when Cas walked by grinning at him. "Sam this better be good."

The man on the other line chuckled. "I take it Cas wasn't as mad at you as you thought?"

"No, he was. But you just interrupted the best make up sex I was ever going to have with him, so this better be good, Samantha!"

"Dean."

"What!"

"Bobby said the vampires from last night in Montana, the ones that got away, they're heading towards Sioux City. I should be there soon, all I can say is get Cas out of there."

"Sam." Dean looked over his shoulder at the brunette who had put his pants back on and was heating up his cold tea. "I came home late, and now this! He'll flip."

"Rather have him angry at you than dead!" His younger brother huffed. "Look, Dean. I told you to tell him the truth years ago, hell! Before you got married, before you started dating! I'm surprised you made it through almost seven years together and him not leaving you for the lying. I'm also surprised he hasn't bitched about you guys moving three times in the past year. But all that is better than you having to bury him Dean! Trust me with Jess, I just... Dean please I don't want to see you later on beating yourself up if something happens to him. Now I'll see you later."

Dean took a deep breath as the line went dead. "Hey, babe! Can I talk to you?"

"Is this about what I was going to say?" Cas leaned around the corner a small smile on his face. "You know I was thinking what of instead of ordering Chinese, I just make that grilled chicken you like with the lemon sauce and-"

"Can you go to Balthazar's tonight? Like here in the next hour?"

"I... uh what?" Cas stepped towards him. "Dean I don't, I thought we were going to spend time together?"

"Change of plans, I'm needed elsewhere right now." Dean scratched his forehead then ran a hand through his hair. "Please, tomorrow I'll make it up to you-"

"Don't make promises that you can never keep." Cas turned on his heels, headed for the door, stopping to pull a hoodie on.

"Do you want me to get you a bag?" Dean stood there. Usually it takes him a lot longer to convince him to leave.

"You could go get my wallet and shoes from my room." Cas refused to look at him.

"You mean our room?" Dean started to walk towards the bedroom door.

"It really doesn't feel like it's ours since you're never here anymore." Cas whispered picking up the phone.

Dean grabbed Cas' wallet off the dresser and looked under the bed for his sneakers only finding one. "Hey babe, where's your other-" his voice trailed off when he heard the other talking on the phone.

"-right now him finding out would probably be for the best..." there was a sigh "... I don't care, seven years of doing this. I can't tolerate it anymore... no... no I do understand... what do you mean my feelings have changed... No they haven't I'm still playing it safe, he has no idea... yes I'll see you when I get there." Dean heard the phone click before Cas turned around and froze.

"I couldn't find your other shoe," Dean could hear his voice waver, "Unless, I overlooked it."

"Dean, how much of that conversation did you hear?" Cas tilted his head, blue eyes laser focused on the man's face.

"Here's your wallet, and your shoe. I think you'd have better luck finding the other one. I have to get dressed." The man walked back into the bedroom, shoulders slumped and head hanging.

_ I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I'm barely here he'd need to find comfort somewhere. Just Balthazar really? I knew there was something there but I didn't know that it was intimate. I guess I'd rather have him in the arms of someone else than dead's fine too, Sammy. _

Dean was seven when his dad died, his mother wouldn't tell him why, he still doesn't know how he died to this day, but ever since then his grandfather Samuel had control over their mother, over them. Mary Campbell was born into the life of a hunter, a life she desperately wanted to get out of, and she got to when she met John Winchester. John had returned home from the Vietnam war and something about him caught Mary's eye, not long after they were married and soon Dean was born, followed by Sam four years later. When their dad didn't come home one night Mary called one of her friends Ellen Harvelle to watch the boys, the next morning she returned with a corpse. Dean could remember Sam asking why they were burning Daddy, and Dean remembers asking why were they going to live with Grandpa. Ever since then Mary, forced by her father, had to raise them the Campbell way, as hunters.

"Dean!" Sam taps on the top of the Impala. "Are you just going to sit there all day? You look like someone killed Dr. Sexy!" Sam chuckled hoping it would make his brother at least give a small twitch of his lips. No dice.

"Sammy, I think Castiel is seeing someone." Hands gripped the steering wheel harder, his knuckles white.

"Excuse me? Dean did you just say... Castiel, your husband Castiel?"

"No the tooth fairy Castiel, Jackass!"

"Sorry, wow. Do you know who he's seeing?" Sam had walked around and got in on the other side.

"I think Balthazar," Dean looked at Sam and recapped what he overheard a few hours ago.

"I say we hurry up with this Vampire nest then get you home to talk to Cas, " Sam nodded his head slightly, as if talking would solve all the world's problems.

It wouldn’t solve the problem that they were currently in though.

_ Yeah Sam, thanks you told me there were only a few vamps! _ Dean looked around at the group, ten...thirteen...  _ Jesus fuck! There's seventeen vampires here Sam! _

_ Well sixteen... _ Dean smirked as he beheaded one. Sam was behind him doing his best to hack away at the group surrounding them.

"Dean! Do you see their leader anywhere? Find him, kill him, then I can get you back home remember?" Sam pressed his back against Dean's.

"I know Sammy!" Dean looked around. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled as he saw wild blond hair vanish through a window, he decided to follow the vampire. He chased it inside the abandoned building that was their nest. He searched among the piles of scrap metal before his cell sounded loudly in the silence of the building.

"Fuck!" He pulled it out of his jacket. The caller i.d flashed Sammy before he answered it. "Sam I'm in the building."

There was silence before the other man spoke. "Dean they all just ran away. They looked up at the sky and just ran like something told them to, or someone. I did learn from one that the leader wasn't there-"

"How?! I saw the blonde hair go in I chased him in here-" before Dean could continue something slammed into him from behind, the blond headed vampire had grabbed his phone hanging up on Sam.

"What the fuck!" Dean tried to get up to realise that another vampire was holding him down.

"Were you looking for him?" The blond one turned around. "For my beloved?" Through the moonlight that came in from the window Dean could see that the vampire was a woman, hair cut short, he realised to throw them off of the leader's trail.

"Actually for a moment I thought you were him, must be your boyish features. Did they turn him off too? Must've since he left you here to die." Dean snapped.

"I offered to do this! My sacrifice for his life!" She squatted down in front of Dean. "But you wouldn't know this type of love would you?"

The vampire tilted her head watching him, just then his phone buzzed once, twice, three times. The incoming texts lighting the screen, the light shining on the woman in front of him, her features looking blue.

She looked at the phone, each text from a Cas. "Or maybe you do?" She kept tapping the screen making sure it stayed open. Her fingers looking for something in his phone before a few more clicks and a press of her thumb on the power button before she turned off the screen and tossed it back at Dean. "It seems you like boyish figures though,” she smiled her toothy grin before turning to a fellow vampire. “Deal with him, I'm finished here."

"My brother's outside he'll get you." Dean struggled in the other vampire's hold.

"So be it." She smiled before moving back into the shadows. The vampire grabbed Dean's face pulling it back throat being barred. Dean struggled, trying to loosen one arm- swearing he heard the distant flap of wings- from the vampire's hold, when suddenly the vampire went still and slumped over. Dean rolled out from underneath it and jumped to his feet. The vampire was laying still face covered by shadow.

"Dean!" Sam rushed in through the window. "The door wouldn't open!" He stopped next to Dean picking up his phone. "What the hell happened here?" Sam nodded towards the vampire.

Dean explained what happened, "...and then the vampire just went still, is it dead?" Sam shined his flashlight at the vampire's face, the eyes looked like they were burned out of it's skull.

"Yeah, what happened, Dean? What could have done this to a vampire?"

Dean heard another sound, once again like the flapping of wings, he turned his head towards the sound. "I don't know, Sammy, whatever it is, let's be glad it didn't kill me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not be winging this.
> 
> Like I said a lot of sex, married people have sex a lot.

The phone in his hand went to voicemail again and Sam shook his head before casting a glance over at his brother in the passenger seat. Dean, who’s fast asleep, has a cloth wrapped around his right hand, blood crusted between the fingers.

“The idiot had drunk a bottle of Jack Daniel’s then punched a mirror. Please tell me, Cas, that this isn’t true. Tha- tha-” Sam took a deep breath. “Dean is upset, please just if you and Balthazar are-” another breath “-why would you marry him? Why did you start dating him?”

When Sam called again there was no answer, “dammit, Castiel.”

It took five days, three days longer than it should have, to find the vampire they were looking for. His mate was still in the wind and it made Sam a little uneasy. They wouldn’t be back by nightfall and he was urgently trying to, maybe if Dean wasn’t gone for a long time Cas wouldn’t be so mad. Maybe they could talk and it was all a big misunderstanding, hell the man made his brother happy. He was almost envious he wanted that happiness, he almost had it with Jess and before that...

“Hey Sammy,” Dean yawned and sat up more in the seat. “You’re looking a little out there man. Maybe I should drive?”

“Yeah.”

After they had switched and Sam had finally zonked out to the point of almost snoring Dean picked up his cell and dialed the familiar number.

“Hello?”

“Bobby, it’s Dean.”

“I know it’s you idjit. He’s okay, Garth said he went to work on time these past few days, he was staying with Balthazar a couple nights ago but went home. Then Balthazar picked him up, they haven’t been home, I’m sorry son.” The man on the phone huffed.

“Thank you, Bobby.” Dean ended the call and looked back at the three texts from his husband, all asking to talk to him and that he awaited Dean’s return. There was also a picture that made Dean’s cock twitch, a picture of Cas’ face in the middle of ecstasy.

Maybe he could bury himself deep inside his husband when he got home, leave Sam in the guestroom. He would make love to him. They could talk later right?

At least that was what he had thought before him and Sam walked through the front door.

At the sight of Cas and his friend on the couch Dean’s stomach dropped a little before jumping back into his throat. His arm was loosely around Sam’s neck. His brother’s eyes shifted between the three of them.

Cas uncurled himself and stretched, almost like a cat would. He walked over to Dean not saying a word just to pick up his injured hand. He swore and turned to Balthazar. “Do you mind grabbing me the first aid kit?” As soon as Balthazar walked down the hall Cas lifted Dean’s shirt up and then jerked it back down. His shoulders slumped.

He didn’t look at Dean’s face once, well he did just to inspect the cuts. “A mirror, huh, Sam? This looks more like fighting.”

Sam gave an incredulous laugh and Dean knew he was looking for words. Any words to help his brother. “Dean needs to tell you something.” Was the only thing he got out before letting his brother go and heading to the kitchen.

Cas crossed his arms and stared his husband down, Dean’s body was more alive than the fight with the vampires made it.

“I was angry. And sitting and brooding over my thoughts, and drinking. Some guy made a smart ass comment and I didn’t think. You know how I get playing pool.” A small smile and with the full force of his green eyes Dean hoped Cas would just drop it. He didn’t want to tell Cas about his family job just yet.

He didn’t want to see the disbelief and horror on his face, or to see him pack his bags and leave. Worse, he didn’t want to see what happened to Jess happen to his husband. That pain would be even more torturous.

Sam looked at him from the kitchen in disbelief and annoyance. Balthazar finally comes back with the kit, sets it on the kitchen table, winks at Sam before patting Cas on the shoulders.

“Okay, I’m out, bye Cassie.” He smirked at Dean and then leaned even closer, “be honest with the poor boy.”

Dean’s face went slack as the man left and Sam gave a small wave and ducked out, the door barely shutting before he popped his head back in. “Call me, Dean. I always have a spare bed for you. Goodnight, Cas.”

The door closed with a soft click and Dean pulled away a little. “Just tell me.”

“Who did this?” Cas asked as he unbandaged Dean’s hand and looked at the stitches, “Who?” One finger lightly traced a row of the stitch work.

“I did. I may have picked up a few things watching you.” He smiled and Cas sighed, eyes full of hurt.

“Why do you lie to me. We took vows, honesty remember.” Cas looked back down at his hand when Dean replied.

“Honesty, right. So what about you Cas, Cassie. Dear, beloved husband of mine? You and Balthazar are pretty cosy. Have so much you want to tell me it doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together. How long? Huh? Were you always with him or did this just start?”

“What?” Cas looks up in shock and Dean sneers.

“You fucking him, Cassie.” He couldn’t get away from Cas fast enough, he slid against the wall and around him. “I want you out. I don’t want to see you right now.”

He held up the now empty bottle of lube and tossed it across the living room. “Get out, Cas. Now.”

“You’re always gone! You don’t live here, you are just gone. I take care of this house, Balthazar helps. You know what, fuck you, Dean Winchester.” Cas spits out and Dean nods.

“I don’t need this.” He heads back to the door, shoves past his husband and down the porch steps. Sam is standing between the car they borrowed-  _ stole _ -and baby,

Dean’s ‘67 Chevy Impala, the black of it looks as if it just rolled out of the factory. He meets Sam’s eyes who, on the whim of a little voice in his head, stayed because he felt that Dean would need him.

When Sam told him as much Dean felt almost like crying, frustration, hurt, and lack of sleep combining for a brotherly love waterfall. Dean slide behind the wheel of baby and Sam took the other car. With a glance towards the house and seeing slightly through the parted curtain, Cas was back on the couch face in his hands. Dean wanted to run back inside and console his husband but he couldn’t right now. He couldn’t stop seeing the picture Cas sent him, did Balthazar take it?

Dean followed Sam to where they dumped the stolen car and Sam rode back to “the apartment” he had. The apartment being code for their adopted father’s house. Bobby lived only ten minutes outside Sioux City, far enough that Sam could lie about living away from Dean and not have to stay in a motel when they were nearby for hunts. They both wouldn’t stay at the house with Cas for fear of him finding their work so everything was kept at Bobby’s.

Dean’s cell lit up and he took one look at Cas’ name, a part of him so mad but every other part wanted to drop Sam off and go home.

God, he still wanted angry sex. Angry make up sex that put a hole in the wall from the bed again. But being around Cas right now wasn’t what Dean needed, he needed space to think. Space to wonder if Cas would be better off without him, to think over his seven years of lies and stories.

When they pulled into the junkyard he let Sam go in first, he needs time to cool.

The phone lit up and Cas appeared again, it made Dean ache to ignore the phone calls. He grabbed his overnight bag from the backseat before heading inside, Sam and bobby sat at the table and Bobby just looked at him as he tossed the bag down.

“We finish this vampire thing, and I want out.’ He searched for the bottle of whiskey that was obviously in the house. “I’m done lying to Cas, and if I can salvage our marriage I’m going to. This life isn’t worth it if I can’t keep him.”

“Are you sure, son?” Bobby watches as Dean takes a few gulps from the bottle before filling up a glass and sitting at the kitchen table.

“I don’t want to, but I’m not losing the person I love most in this goddamn world because a few monsters get out of control.” He finishes the glass and puts his head in a hand. “Fucking Balthazar! Is it because we’re blond? I’m the better looking one!”

“And the angrier one.” Sam chimes in.

“Thick headed too.” Bobby nods.

“And a better fuck. So shut up.” He gets up and stomps to the room he slept in, just long enough to set his bag down and then head to the bathroom for a shower.

“If you don’t take any longer than ten minutes I’ll understand why Cas is unsatisfied.” Sam yells, knowing that the jab, no hoping the jab would cheer Dean up a little bit. For once he didn’t care that Sam or Bobby was there, and he was sure that the sounds of the front door opening meant they would give him enough space to do this.

And he did, under the spray of the shower head he grabbed his cock and pictured Cas. He pictured his husband on his knees, taking his whole length down his throat. He didn’t care how long he took, or if the water went cold. He pictured him taking Cas bent over and pressed against the floor, making him beg and plead and apologize. Dean was angry and really only had himself to blame.

He was later laying in the bed when his phone lit up again, a text. A message.

_ I’m Sorry. _

Dean couldn’t call him, couldn’t say anything. Because, while he could fantasize about fucking his husband, he knew that Cas was unhappy. And unhappy people did things that would make them happy.

He rolled over and prepared for a sleepless night.

“Good morning sunshine.” Bobby said over a pan of bacon as the eldest Winchester stumbled into the kitchen, Sam walking from the bathroom raises an eyebrow.

“You look super perky.” Dean grabbed a piece of bacon from a plate and gave him a look. “You should call Cas, he’s been calling me and then Bobby. Nonstop,” Sam adds after Dean rolls his eyes. “Seriously, twice and then Bobby when I didn’t answer.”

Dean took some more bacon and pulled out his phone and headed out to the junkyard. The phone pressed to his ear rang, and rang, until it went to voicemail. Cas must’ve been at the hospital.

“No answer, so let’s find a lead. Get this shit done and then I’m going to go get my husband.”

It took days for anything to appear, it was if the whole underworld was silent. Waiting. Cas only called once and it was when Dean was elbow deep in a wendigo so he couldn’t answer. The voicemail was frantic, and Dean whirled and faced Sam.

_ “...Dean if you get this please don’t go home… If you are coming back please meet me at the restaurant we like.” _

“Well, Dean, maybe he is scared you’re not coming back. He wants to treat you to dinner, I mean credit card scams can only get you so far. He makes the big bucks.” Sam smiles. “Maybe he’s also feeling very guilty.”

“Well, I’ll head home and call you in the morning. God damn I need a shower.” Dean dropped Sam off and headed in the direction of his house.

A deep breath and Dean is stepping out of the car, a deeper breath and his key starts to go into the lock and he freezes. The door isn’t fully shut in the frame, and it looks as if the door has been busted open, the groove where the dead bolt was broken.

Cas expressed how he worried about Dean and he used that as an excuse to carry his gun in his waistband, once he forgot to leave the gun after a hunt:

_ “Dean?” Cas seemed worried and Dean smiled as he hung up his jacket, the start of stubble on his chin from being gone for two weeks. “I’m sure you’ll tell me about your trip and why it took you so long, but, why is there a gun in the house?” _

_ Dean paused completely bewildered and panicking because he forgot the hand gun tucked away in the waist band in the back of his pants. It was hidden perfectly under his flannel and jacket, but now with both gone and him standing there in blue jeans and white shirt the gun was obvious. He stretched and pulled the gun out, detaching the magazine and emptying the bullet from the barrel, catching it in his hand in a show off-y type manner with a wink. He saw the flash of hunger in Cas’ eyes at the wink. _

_ “You were worried about me being car jacked or murdered so I decide to carry some, uh, incentive to leave me alone.” Dean sets the gun down, eyes never leaving Cas. “You are so fucking hot you know that?” _

_ Cas turned red and Dean licked his lips, pulling the white shirt off his torso, “Should I shower or nah?” _

_ Cas was already fingering the buttons on his button up, completely forgetting that he was mad at Dean for being gone for longer than planned. He honestly didn’t care at the moment, not with Dean’s hands pulling his belt through the loops. Not with that look of absolute want in his green eyes. Dean pressed his chest against his boyfriend of three years, eyeing his jaw and lower lip. The sides of his neck, and his ears. All of Dean’s favorite places to nibble on. _

_ Cas trembled, his shirt hanging around his elbows, Dean’s hand cupped the back of the brunette’s neck. Their lips crashed together and Cas moaned. Fingers came up to dig into the corded muscle of Dean’s back, nails digging in. It made Dean harder than anything having Cas’ primal urges want him so much. It made Dean feel more than human especially when he pushed Cas face first into the wall and dropped to his knees. Both pairs of hands fumbling to get the older man’s pants off and down. Dean didn’t hesitate to bury his face in his boyfriend’s backside, his tongue dragging along Cas’ opening. _

_ The moan from above was guttural, Dean repeated the motion, pushing the tip of his tongue in just a little before completely pulling away. “What were you doing?” _

_ “Huh?” Cas seemed too dazed for any form of speech and it made his husband proud that he had that effect on him. _

_ “Normally there’s a bit more,” he nips one of the round cheeks before him. “Resistance, but it’s easy. And there’s still some lube from the taste of it. I bet I could slide right in.” _

_ Dean stood up, freeing himself as he placed a hand between Cas’ shoulders to press him firmer into the wall. He lined himself up just enough and pushed forward, seating himself inside his partner in one motion. He was right there was no resistance that stopped him from thoroughly pounding into his husband. That’s what he did. _

_ Each forceful thrust made Cas slam into the wall and worked moans out of his throat, he reached one hand over his shoulder to tangle in Dean’s blond hair as the younger started sucking bruises on his neck. Dean’s hand came down and grabbed Cas’ thigh as he lifted it up at an angle. It made his thrust deeper and Cas’ knees went weak only being held up by Dean’s body. _

_ “So good, baby. Maybe I’ll bring the gun inside now that I know how hot it makes you.” Dean pulled back just enough to pull Cas with him to bend him in half, palms against the wall to keep his head from crashing into the plaster with Dean’s new pace. _

:A noise breaks him out of his memory and Dean remembers that someone broke into his house. He kicks the door open pointing the gun.

“Cas!” He went room to room yelling for his husband. Each room showing various signs of destruction, the couch shredded, holes in the wall with plaster coating the floor. Their bed had blood and a body, face burned. Dean was perturbed at the scene going back through and seeing the bodies. Now checking to see if any of them were Cas, the faces nearly burned off and the eyes gone. But none of them seemed to be Cas, or at least he thought so.

His phone was pressed against his ear, before Sam could get a hello out, “Sammy, there’s a problem bring Bobby.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I posted this to FF and not here. If this uploads twice by accident I'll take it down.

"I just don't understand, Dean, what happened here?" Sam was leaning next to a corpse, fingers turning the head this way and that. Bobby was going through pockets, anything to find out who these people were. "Uh, Dean? These are like the vampires."

Dean leaned over Sam as he pulled back the corpse's lips and pushed a different finger against the gum to dislodge a fang, Dean looked at Sam and then back down.

"Vampires came for Cas? Vampires came for my husband!" He growls out and is grabbing his phone calling Cas, it goes to voicemail and Dean listens to the voicemail he had received from him.

"Let's go. To that diner over in Bentonsport. It's five hours away, if Cas isn't there I have some vampires I'm going to behead."

They were in the car with Bobby in the back seat making a phone call to Ellen, that if there was vampire activity around to let them know and to be on the lookout for Cas. "Thank you, Ellen," he puts down the phone and looks at Dean in the rearview, studying the rage that he was trying to control on his face. In his eyes. "Dean, we will find him, boy. I love Cas, he's like my own boy too. I want to find all these sons o' bitches just as much as you."

Dean didn't respond, instead focused on the black asphalt of the highway. He wanted his husband.

"Bobby, we don't know if Cas got away and is waiting at the diner for Dean." Sam has his phone to his ear calling Cas' phone. It just rang and rang, Dean's jaw seemed to get even tighter, his knuckles went whiter on the wheel.

Seven years and he wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet, not to Cas. He wanted Cas and him to grow old, or however old he was allowed to get.

There was an eerie feeling that washed over Dean when they pulled into the parking lot, he parked the car up front and stared into the glass window looking for Cas. It seemed empty but looks were deceiving. The bell above the door dinged and Dean searched the dinner, a dart gun with a few rounds that were dipped in dead man's blood, the machete tucked also in the back of his pants would've been enough. But for Cas nothing was enough or too much.

With the sun going down vampires would be more active, and was he right. Several in the diner turned fangs shooting out as they hovered over the bloody bodies of the diner's patrons. Hissing and snarling in Dean's direction.

"Now, Now." The blonde vampire claps as she walks from the kitchen, blood staining her lips. "Dean Winchester, how expected of you."

Dean pointed the dart towards her and she tsked him, curling a finger towards the kitchen window and a couple of vampires came out dragging Cas with them. His face was bloody and bruised, he lifted his head and blood spilled from the cuts in his mouth. His eye that wasn't swollen shut was wildly looking around, it landed on Dean and Cas made a confused broken noise.

"Cas!" Dean yelled stepping a little towards them, "let him go you bitch!" The gun was still pointed at the Vampire leader when it hit him, the vampire was the mate of the one they had killed. She grabbed the back of Cas' head and jerked it up making her stare at him.

"Your," she held up her hand, Cas' wedding band gleaming on her finger. "Husband here killed someone dear to me."

Another confused noise as Cas tried to pull his head out of her grasp.

"My mate had lived through wars just to be murdered in cold blood by him." She bared her fangs in his face, "I want revenge. Oh no I don't want to kill you, Dean Winchester. I want to make you watch the person you love most in this world die." She laughed and grabbed Cas' jaw, "you shoot at me and I slit his throat, break his neck, anything to make it quick. Or you can sit there and watch me drain him slowly, if I can do that."

Cas' eye widened and he began to struggle, shaking his head. Mouth too swollen to really speak.

"You hurt him anymore I will kill you." Dean pulled the machete out, still looking at Cas. "Cas, baby, I'm going to get you out of this. Baby, I'm so sorry."

The female vampire laughed again, as the other vampires got up. "We sent some vampires to check out the house when they didn't return we grabbed him from the hospital on his way home. Begged us not to rob him. We had a heart to heart, didn't we?" She grabs Cas' head tighter and brings him to his feet. At his pained yelp Dean steps forward, the female vampire's hands going around Cas' neck.

"Ah, ah, ah don't move any closer." She smiled a toothy smile, "he begged and said that his husband would call the cops. And I told you no he wouldn't that he'd come get you himself and look he did. The famous hunter Dean Winchester."

Cas gave a noise and Dean felt a hot tear slide down his face, his husband looked so broken and lost. He had enough and aimed the gun, the female grabbed his neck again as the glass of the diner was shot out. Sam and Bobby shooting at the vampires, who dropped Cas. Cas hit the floor and rolled away as the shooting continued, Dean shot the bolt and it hit the female vampire who started to drop.

Dean started to hack his way through the vampires before one picked up the female and ran. Dean would've followed if one didn't try to corner Cas who was scooting against the wall. He expertly sliced between neck and shoulders, the meat and bone giving little resistance to the blade. Another tackled him snarling and Dean tried to swing at the vampire only to get the machete knocked out of his hands. The vampire bared his fangs and went to take a bite out of Dean when his head was separated from his shoulders, or almost separated. Cas couldn't get the blade all the way through the flesh. Blood spurted and the creature still growled, Dean quickly got up, as Cas let go of the machete. Dean picked it up and swung, clearing through the neck.

In shock Cas dropped to his knees, staring at the headless body as it fell.

When it grew quiet and Sam and Bobby rushed in did Dean relax.

"She got away," Sam ran to the back looking for any trace of the female vampire.

"I don't care, we'll deal with it." Dean yelled at him. Bobby clapped Sam on the back and jerked his head towards Dean.

Dean's hands relaxed on his weapons and as they fell to the floor so did he, dropping to his knees in front of Cas. Cas shook his head as his husband cupped his swollen face.

"Baby," his eyes searched Cas' face. "Oh baby they hurt you. They hurt you good." He leaned in to kiss the brunet trying to find an area that wasn't bloody, bruised, or swollen. "Come on, baby. Come on." Dean helped Cas up and held him close, ducking down long enough to grab the machete and hand it to Sam. His left hand held the gun, his right and was resting on Cas' hip.

They were in the car on their way to a hotel when Cas whimpered, his first sound since entering the Impala. Dean chose to sit in the back and let Sam drive, he sat in the back to stay close to Cas. He would hold his hand, give it a squeeze, and stroke the back of Cas' hand with his thumb. Bobby and Sam headed to their room, letting Dean and Cas have a room to themselves, hoping that Dean could explain everything.

"Cas, we will talk it over in the morning." Dean unlocked the door of their room, his duffel bag tossed on the bed. "Let's just get you fixed up, a hot shower, take out?"

Cas sits on one of the beds, staring at the floor. "You're not a mechanic are you?"

"No, baby, I'm not. I'm so sorry for lying. Let's get you cleaned up and then I can explain if you want me to." Dean dropped on his knees next to him and placed his head on Cas' knee. "Please, baby."

A pressure on his head and Cas then ran his fingers through his hair, caressing and comforting the man who didn't think he needed comfort. "Remember when we got married, Dean? And we made vows about honesty and until death." A shaky inhale and Cas pulled the hair between his fingers to make Dean look up. "I want the whole honest story, from my husband. The honest story, okay?"

Dean nodded and opened his mouth, Cas placed a bloody finger against it. "Not now. I want to shower and then I want my husband to fuck me so hard that I won't have any issue sleeping. I want to walk funny for a different reason tomorrow, please?"

Dean's eyes went glassy as his pupils dilated, his pants started to tighten and he abruptly stood, pulling Cas off the bed and to him. Their mouths crashed together and Cas walked backwards to the bathroom. Or where he thought the bathroom was. Dean tugged at the man's scrubs, they only parted long enough for him to pull the top off. Cas pushed Dean's open button down off his shoulders and then started to untie the scrub bottoms as Dean pulled his shirt off. Cas turned to the bathroom and walked to the shower to turn it on. The roundness of Cas' ass made Dean halt, his eyes trailed over the pale skin, down the thighs he planned to dig his fingers in to. The back he loved to kiss, Cas straightened up and stepped into the tub under the spray.

His hand trailed through his hair, down his neck, down the length of his body over the chest and navel. Just to grab his own cock and give it a stroke, head turning to look at Dean who continued to strip.

Once both of them were in the shower, Dean pulled the curtain close. His hands gripped Cas's hips when he turned to face Dean. With his arms around Dean's shoulders he finally kissed Cas, pressing against his chest firmly.

Cas trailed kisses over Dean's shoulder blades as the latter snored softly into his pillow. Cas pressed firmly against him, stretching before rolling out of bed. He dug through the duffel until he found a spare pair of clothes, a pair of jeans that may or may not have belonged to him and one of Dean's shirts.

He dressed and stepped outside, letting the door click softly behind him. The sun started to rise, the sky turning purple then pink before his eyes.

"Cas? Is something wrong boy?" Bobby is standing next to baby, a map on the hood. He had looked up when Cas walked out.

Cas stood there in the cool air of morning, rubbed his arms and leaned against the car. Dean would kill anyone who wasn't him for 'disrespecting' baby like that. Cas just shook his head.

"Why didn't anyone want to tell me?" Cas rubbed his arms again.

"Scared. He was scared. We told you Jess died in an accident when really it was a.." Bobby stops and sighs. "It was on a job, Sam was gone and Jess got attacked. That's why whenever Dean went anywhere we would keep an eye on you. We wanted him to tell you so you could decide to be with him or not. We've begged him for seven years."

"I see. Where do I go? The house is destroyed." He shivers a little.

"We have a friend where we can stay. It would be best to get out of the area." Bobby pointed at the map to some place in Nebraska. To Harvelle's Roadhouse.


End file.
